Episode 8028 (28th December 2012)
Plot Kylie secretly books two plane tickets for Barbados. Guilty in the knowledge that she won't see him again, Kylie kisses David lovingly. David's thrilled, convinced his marriage is now truly back on track. Fiz, Chesney and Katy wake up feeling dreadful and thinking they've caught a bug. Sally calls at the hospital and pleads with Jenna to take Sophie back on her books and not to punish her for Kevin's stupid behaviour. Nick tells Leanne that he'd like her to collect her stuff from his flat. Leanne's disappointed. Sophie goes for her physiotherapy appointment and is thrilled to find that it's with Jenna. She lays down some ground rules and makes it clear to Sophie that from now on their relationship is purely professional. Sophie's inwardly gutted. Gail arrives home to find Kylie and Max, bags packed and halfway out of the door. Gail races to the bistro to warn David that Kylie's leaving with Max. David begs Kylie not to leave and chases after her taxi but to no avail. David finds a letter from Kylie telling him that she's gone to live with Becky, as she doesn't deserve him. David's distraught whilst Nick is quietly relieved. Fiz backs out of the family holiday, feeling too ill to go. Maria suggests to Marcus that it would be nice for Liam to have a brother or sister. Tyrone lies to Kirsty and tells her that he's going to see Connie on Monday. Secretly he texts Fiz and arranges a date. As David lies on the sofa wallowing in self-pity, the door opens and Kylie enters. She explains how she couldn't go through with it and she wants them to try again. David's ecstatic while Nick's secretly gutted. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Physiotherapy room and reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie plans a new life for herself and Max; Jenna insists on a few ground rules as she agrees to continue treating Sophie; and Tyrone takes a risk by arranging a date with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,470,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes